frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.22
Luty -Anno!- Elsa zebrała spódnice, i puściła się przez dziedziniec ku siostrze, która zeskoczyła z konia bez pomocy mężczyzny: obie stęskniły się za sobą silnie. Środek nocy nie krył jasności Elsy wypatrującej przez okno konnego orszaku w towarzystwie trzech dwórek z Arendelle i tych pozostałych, wyspiarskich, nagle ozdrowiałych z gryp, przeziębień oraz wszelkich bóli na które zapadły grupowo miesiąc wcześniej. Królowa Arendelle traktowała je mniej przyjaźnie niż wcześniej, choć właściwie... W ogóle ich nie traktowała. Przemieszczała się obok, jak gdyby były powietrzem, i zwracała jedynie uwagę na towarzyszki z ojczyzny. Obaczywszy konnych uśmiechnęła się szeroko, zabrała Heddę i razem, nieco zbyt mało dostojnie pokonując schody, pomknęły na dziedziniec pałacu, wcześniej jeszcze zabierając płaszcz dwórki – Elsie nie było potrzebne okrycie. Czekały obie, a wkrótce pojawił się król, z którym władczyni oddalonego o niepełne dwa tygodnie podróży Arendelle, niewiele zamieniła słów odkąd dała mu swe wybaczenie. Zachowywała się, jakby dwie niedziele jej zamknięcia w komnatach nie wydarzyły się nigdy. Hedda wraz z Majken potrafiły powstrzymać nieprzychylne mu spojrzenia, kiedy Stina zbyt często była przez Feliksa przyłapywana na nieprzyjaznym mrużeniu w jego kierunku oczu. Któż jednak teraz się tym przejmował – Anna przybyła, by za dwa dni nieść tren ślubnej sukni Elsy! -Elsia!- odpowiedziała Anna weselszym jeszcze, o wiele mniej królewskim, okrzykiem, gdy puściła się ku siostrze. Padły sobie w ramiona, a Elsa przylgnęła do siostrzyczki, jakby przybył do niej nie tylko ostatni żyjący członek rodziny, ale i nieodłączny, charakterystyczny fragment jej kraju. -Tęskno mi było, siostro- odsunęła się na długość ramienia królowa ze słodkim uśmiechem patrząc na siostrę, gdy dłonie Anny spoczywały na jej ramionach, zaś jej własne palce opierały się o pełną objętości pelerynę podbitą bobrzym futrem. -Mnie także, Elsia- odpowiedziała Anna z łzami radości w oczach. Sześć tygodni rozłąki podczas których wysłały sobie po jednym, krótkim liście, a każdy z nich tyczył się jedynie ucieczki Hansa. Anna pomyślała o tym, zbladła nieznacznie, zupełnie jak jej uśmiech. -Co ze sprawą... -Hansa?- zniżyła głos Elsa, kończąc zdanie za siostrę i nadstawiając jej ramię; bez słów zachęty rozumiejąc sugestię Anna wsunęła dłoń w zagięcie łokcia swej królowej i pozwoliła poprowadzić się ku królowi Południowych Wysp. -Potem. Teraz uśmiechnij się, przywitaj- Anna zobaczyła, jak siostra przywołuje na twarz uśmiech, by za chwilę cofnąć też rękę; Anna dygnęła głęboko przed królem, który odpowiedział jej skinieniem głowy. -Jak minęła ci podróż, wasza książęca mość?- spytał nadstawiając ramię. Anna zerknęła na Elsę: ta nieznacznie skinęła głową na znak, by przyjęła podane ramię i pozwoliła poprowadzić się Feliksowi. Ten znak uspokoił królewską siostrzycę – jeżeli Elsa nie usiłuje trzymać jej z dala od Feliksa, znaczy, że i on jest po ich stronie. Prawda? Roześmiała się krótko na dykteryjkę opowiedzianą przez przyszłego szwagra, gdy Elsa szła nieopodal, na równi z królem, rozmawiając z Kausem oraz Kristoffem. *** Wkrótce po ucieczce Ingaborg i Hansa dwór przyzwyczaił się do nowego porządku, dziwnie naturalnie oplatającego szczelnie dawne zwyczaje, kryjąc je, pozwalając o nich zapomnieć: meble przywiezione z Arendelle zastąpiły swoimi posrebrzanymi, lekkimi formami z dębowego drewna cięższe, hebanowe wyposażenie komnat królowej zdobne rzeźbionymi pięknie scenami z legend, podań oraz baśni, mające jednak prostsze kształty niż lwie nogi zydli oraz stoliczków z północy. Elsa przeprowadziła się wraz ze swoim dworem do należnych jej komnat, gdy dworki poprzedniej królowej uzyskały od niej pozwolenie na opuszczenie pałacu, a tegoż samego dnia ustalając z Feliksem, iż ślub ich odbędzie się i tak: posłali więc zaproszenia, a goście zaczęli zjeżdżać się już od kolejnego tygodnia. Zaproszeni z Arendelle oraz sąsiedniego Weselton mieli przybyć jako ostatni i tak też się stało: Anna, Kristoff oraz Roszpunka wraz z mężem przybyli, podczas gdy bogacze handlowego Weselton starali się wtapiać w tłum gdy tylko pojawiali się w okolicy Elsy. -Och... Jaka piękna- westchnęła Anna tegoż wieczora, gdy po raz pierwszy od dawna odprawiły dwórki Elsy, by młodsza siostra wypełniła obowiązki Heddy, którą po zmierzchu często zastępowała odkąd tylko drzwi ich domu rozwarły się i znów mogły być przyjaciółkami. Młodsza z sióstr śmiało przyskoczyła do sukni ślubnej gdy tylko odeszło struchlenie zachwytu. Wąskie, nisko zaczynające się rękawy, na modę Południowych Wysp szyte z tej samej tkaniny co gorset i przywiązywane doń oddzielnie, gdy pod spodem były jeszcze długie rękawy giezła o mankiecie zdobnym luźną, cienką falbaną wykończoną kanciastą koronką, choć symetryczną, zdającą się mieć za zadanie przywodzić na myśl sople lodu. Gorset oraz rękawy zaś uszyte były z materiału zwanego floransem: jedwab o pięknym połysku w kwiecisty wzór, w tym przypadku na pąsowym tle prezentowały się kwiaty jabłoni barwy eozynowej. Gorset kończył się płasko nieco powyżej piersi, ściskając je mocno, wypychając, wykończony wzdłuż krawędzi dekoltu koronką nieco szerszą niż na mankietach dedykowanego tej sukni giezła, jednak nie licząc tej różnicy – właściwie identyczną, oraz złotą taśmą wzdłuż dolnej krawędzi. Podobnie wykończona były brzegi rękawów, dół sukni zaś nie był mocno rozłożysty: złożony z dwóch ozdobnych spódnic, dolnej z identycznego floransu co gorset, wierzchniej zaś bardzo lekkiej, czystego koloru eozyny, rozciętej szeroko z przodu i drapowanej tak, by łagodnymi łukowatymi zakolami wędrowała ku przedłużonemu nieznacznie tyłowi. Jej krawędzi wykańczały drobne, naturalnie czarne perły oraz wąziutkie złote tasiemki. Najpiękniejszy jednak według Elsy element odchodził z tyłu sukni: wyłaniał się spod koronki wykańczającej górę gorsetu, leciutki niczym nici babiego lata przejrzysty tren z nici białych, przetykanych rzadko srebrem, wykończony zaś najwęższą jaką w życiu widziała, pajęczą niemal, koronką ze złota, oraz, dla dopasowania do reszty stroju, czarnymi perłami. Anna obskakiwała strój, zadzierając brzegi, oglądając, dotykając. Owinęła się w długi tren, mający zapewne imitować w pewien sposób tren lodowej sukni królowej Arendelle, po czym spojrzała na swą siostrzycę z zachwytem. -Elsiu, ta roba warta jest ślubu- zaśmiała się, pozując przed lustrem toaletki, zarzucając na głowę lekką materię trenu niczym welon. Elsa zaśmiała się wraz z nią, zbliżyła do manekina na którym służki umocowały cały strój dwa dni wcześniej po zakończonych przymiarkach. Zadarła dolną spódnicę oraz wszelkie halki, podniosła z ziemi wiśniowe ciżemki z safianu, o lekko tylko zaostrzonych noskach, związywane nieco poniżej kostki, u nasady stopy, jedwabnymi wstążkami. Uniosła je wyżej, pokazała siostrze, ta zaś zabrała jeden but z rąk swej królowej, by przyjrzeć mu się z bliska i parsknąć śmiechem. -Jakie dziwne!- stwierdziła, rozbawiona, zzuwając własny but, by przymierzyć ciżemkę. Nie zawiązując wstążki uniosła nogę wysoko, by zobaczyć obutą w czubiasty bucik stopę i zacząć śmiać się na nowo. -Komiczne są te buty!- Elsa dołączyła się, i tak śmiech stał się chóralnym, zaraz jednak zaskrzypiały drzwi, a w nich pojawiła się sylwetka króla, za nim zaś Hedda. Umilkły, zdziwione: Anna opuściła nogę, prędko zakrywając ślubną ciżemkę siostry długą spódnicą swej sukni, którą nerwowo wygładziła, dostrzegła też, jak Elsa kryje drugi but za plecami zupełnie jakby obie popełniły kardynalne przestępstwo naśmiewając się z obuwniczej mody Południowych Wysp. Król odchrząknął, wydając się być speszonym tak nagłym przerwaniem kobietom siostrzanego, panieńskiego wciąż czasu. -Proszę, zostawcie nas z jej królewską mością samych- nakazał. Hedda czekała przy drzwiach na Annę, która zdecydowała się wyminąć Elsę poza jej plecami, zabierając dyskretnie ciżemkę z jej rąk, by następnie prędko przemknąć do wyjścia z nadzieją, iż Feliks nic nie dostrzegł. On jednak nie zwracał uwagi na coś tak prozaicznego jak kobiece buty – był w końcu mężczyzną. Elsa dostrzegła, iż trzyma on w dłoniach obitą aksamitem, płaską szkatułę, jakby biżuteryjną. Drzwi za Heddą oraz Anną zamknęły się, Elsa zaś odpaliła od kilku palących się świeczek dwie kolejne, pragnąc zająć czymś ręce i usprawiedliwić jednocześnie odwrócenie wzroku od twarzy narzeczonego: czuła się niepewnie, nie wiedziała czego się spodziewać. Cóż można przechowywać w podobnej szkatule? Biżuterię, oczywiście, ale i wszelkie sztylety. Odwróciła się powoli ku niemu, dała znak, by usiadł. -Z czym przybywasz, jaśnie panie?- spytała, zajmując miejsce przy toaletce. On, nie siadając, zbliżył się do niej. Poczuła, jak serce bije jej szybciej a oddech się spłyca: strach? Ukryła niepewność za uśmiechem, wstając jednak z zydla. Feliks zatrzymał się w odległości połowy ramienia od niej, ze szkatułą w dłoniach. Spoglądał na nią miękko, ona jednak odpowiadała zimnym spojrzeniem oraz wyraźnie wystudiowanym uśmiechem. Spuścił wzrok, który także stwardniał, na wieko skrzyneczki, podważając je palcami. -Są to klejnoty przekazywane kolejnym małżonkom królów Południowych Wysp przed ich ślubem. Zazwyczaj przekazywane są przez ich przyszłą świekrę...- przerwał, unosząc szkatułę nieco wyżej. Elsa kryła swój zachwyt bogatą kolią: trzy medaliony z żółtego złota zamykające w zdobnych, krągłych ramkach idealnie gładkie oczy onyksów, oddzielone od siebie łączącymi je sznurkami czarnych pereł, z tyłu zapinane na specjalne haftki z kości słoniowej osadzone w łączące łańcuszki z czarnych pereł wąskich, cienkich sztabkach złota. Odchrząknął, jakby kryjąc zmieszanie przywołane wspomnieniem o własnej matce. -Pragnieniem jest moim, byś kontynuowała tradycję i założyła tę kolię na naszą uroczystość, jaśnie pani- stwierdził sucho, niemal tak zimno, jak zimne było jej spojrzenie, zatrzaskując wieko szkatuły i stawiając ją na lakierowanym mocno blacie toaletki. Rozejrzał się dyskretnie po komnacie, w pierwszej chwili chcąc pochwalić urodę mebli przybyłych wraz z jego narzeczoną z jej ojczyzny, jednakże jej zachowanie: dystyngowane, płytkie dygnięcie mające symbolizować jej wdzięczność, ten wystudiowany uśmiech, spojrzenie pełne lodu – odsunęły od niego resztki chęci przyjaznego zachowania. -Dziękuję, wasza wysokość, za klejnoty tak wielkiej piękności. Założę je oczywiście, zgodnie z twym życzeniem- zapewniła dyplomatycznie dobierając słowa, wyprostowawszy się splatając dłonie na podołku. -Dobrej nocy, pani. -Dobrej nocy, jaśnie panie. *** -Wyglądasz... Cudownie- stwierdziła z westchnieniem Anna siedząca na łożu Elsy, spoglądając kątem oka w lustro toaletki, gdy stojąca za plecami królowej Stina zapinała haftki kolii od króla, zaś Hedda, klęcząc z boku, zawiązywała wstążki ciżemek swej władczyni. Majken przeszukiwała zaś klejnoty Elsy, szukając pasującej do bogatego naszyjnika ozdoby do włosów. -Wyglądam, jakbym nie była sobą- stwierdziła królowa, poważniejsza jeszcze niż zazwyczaj, i tylko Anna widziała błyszczący w jej oczach strach. Zobaczyła jak siostrzyca przełyka panicznie ślinę, jak zaciska na górnej ozdobnej spódnicy swej ślubnej sukni w odcieniach różu, wykończonej bielą oraz złotem dłonie, a tkanina zdaje się połyskiwać wokół jej palców nieco mocniej, jakby pokryta szronem. Anna podniosła delikatne, białe rękawiczki z nieznacznie przejrzystej tkaniny, sięgające ledwo nadgarstka, wykończone identyczną jak ta u trenu, złotą koronką, oddzieloną od bieli czarnymi wstążeczkami związanymi po bokach na drobne kokardki, których środki ozdobione były małymi, złotymi guzami w których osadzone były pojedyncze, czarne perełki. Młodsza z cór Arendelle podniosła się, zbliżyła do siostry i podała jej rękawiczki. -Racja. Zazwyczaj wyglądasz tak chłodno, dostojnie... Ten róż sukni, rozpuszczone włosy: dodają ci słodkości dziewiczej księżniczki, Elsiu- stwierdziła, przykucając obok i kładąc głowę na jej kolanach, uśmiechając słodko. Elsa odwzajemniła uśmiech, by zaraz zerknąć na powrót w lustro: i dostrzegła to, o czym mówiła siostra. Tę delikatność niewinności, nie zaś elegancję królowej lodu. Odetchnęła swobodniej, powoli zakładając rękawiczki, Anna zaś odgoniła machnięciem szczotki Majken od włosów siostry, by samej zebrać jej niemal białe pasma znad skroni i spiąć je z tyłu głowy niewielką, okrągłą spinką – małe złote listki przeplecione były złotymi kwiatami lilii. Wianek, lilie. -Majken, żeś wybrała ozdobę- zaśmiała się Anna, dwórka zaś, jakby celowo wybrała podwójny symbol dziewiczej czystości władczyni, zaśmiała się również krótko, w odpowiedzi. Elsa uniosła brew, patrząc kolejno na obie dziewczyny, jednak w ostateczności nie zapytała. Położyła dłoń skrytą w bieli rękawiczki na przylegającym od frontu do szyi medalionie o dużym, elipsoidalnie zeszlifowanym oku. Potem tę samą dłoń delikatnie przesunęła wzdłuż długich, prostych pukli własnych włosów, które opadły na ramiona i osiadły na nich niczym śnieg. Nagie ramiona i dekolt wydawały się być białe w kontraście ze słodką barwą sukni, Elsa zdawała się być niewiniątkiem, wręcz porcelanową lalką, zwłaszcza, iż ubarwiła usta na ciemno, jak kiedyś, w dniu własnej koronacji. Odetchnęła głęboko, przymykając oczy. Nie miał jej kto poprowadzić do ołtarza – nawet Anna nie będzie szła za nią, niosąc tren. Zmuszona będzie pokonać tę drogę sama, niosąc bukiet lodowych kwiatów: zaplanowała już dawno, że lód będzie nieodłączny tej ceremonii, nie będzie się kryć. Kwiaty z lodu oraz niemal niewidoczna, skrząca się intensywnie ścieżka szronu znacząca jej drogę ku poślubianemu. -Gotowa- stwierdziła Hedda, rozpuszczając wstążki, którymi podwiązały na czas przygotowań tren, by go nie podeptać czy, nie dajcie niebiosa, podrzeć obcasikiem wyjściowych pantofelków. -Nie- zaprotestowała Elsa, zaś dwórki oraz jej siostra spojrzały na nią pytająco, zastanawiając się niemal jednym rytmem, o czym zapomniały. -Korona. -Ale... Nie pasuje...- zająknęła się Stina niegłośno. -Elso, odpuść dzisiaj. To ślub, nie... -Anno! Jeżeli nie włożę korony możni Południowych Wysp i, być może sam król, będą choćby przez chwilę mieć usprawiedliwienie dla zapomnienia, jako kto się wychowałam, jako kto tutaj przybyłam i, najważniejsze: dlaczego w ogóle ta ceremonia się odbywa. -Elsiu... -Nie grajmy dłużej, iż dzień dzisiejszy jest szczęśliwym. To jedynie polityczny ruch, zagrywka, by Arendelle było bezpieczne w przyszłości jako członek tej unii- gdy skończyła mówić Anna zachłysnęła się powietrzem, Stina zaś spojrzała na młodszą z królewskich sióstr nieco panicznie. Majken, z buzią pełną rozterki, spuściła wzrok na dywan, rozważając słowa władczyni. Hedda zaś zanurkowała powolnymi ruchami w szkatule królowej, by wyciągnąć zaraz prosty diadem przypominający swym krojem kwiat krokusa otoczony gładkimi liśćmi. Niebieskie oko korony mrugnęło porozumiewawczo, rozszczepiając swą barwą światło przedpołudnia padające nań zza okna, gdy Elsa samodzielnie umieszczała podane jej insygnium władzy w swych włosach. Uśmiechnęła się tym łagodnym, władczym uśmiechem do odbicia w zwierciadle. -Teraz... Teraz dopiero można powiedzieć, żem jest gotową. Niebieski górski kryształ ściągał uwagę, jakby był kroplą krwi w śniegu – zadziwiający, niespodziewany, nawet kontrowersyjny. Elsa miała pewność, że nie spodoba się ten dodatek w postaci jej korony, byłym otwartym poplecznikom królowej matki, teraz zapewne będącym jej poplecznikami, tyle że skrytymi. Gotowa była na ukłucia szpilek zawistnych, pełnych nienawiści spojrzeń, wiedziała przecież, jak wiele innych, pełnych oddania dla nowej władczyni, będących właściwie w większości, par oczu skieruje się ku niej, by załagodzić ten ból. By ukoić strach. -Zbierzcie jeszcze tren, nie potrzeba by mi przeszkadzał. Pójdźcie, wybierzcie sobie moje gorsety, klejnoty: wielki dziś dzień, wy również musicie wyglądać cudownie- stwierdziła, podnosząc się z zydla i wyciągając dłonie ku Annie, która ujęła je i zacisnęła na nich palce z pełnym wsparcia uśmiechem. Hedda prędko wykonała polecenie, po czym trójka dwórek odpłynęła do swej dworskiej komnaty. -Czas nam pomówić Anno- stwierdziła z westchnieniem Elsa, siadając na powrót przy toaletce, jednak zwracając się plecami do lustra. Anna klapnęła ciężko na jej skrzynię pełną sukien. -Co ja mam powiedzieć, goniec przybył nieco zbyt późno, ludzie Ingaborg zdążyli wtargnąć do wieży, mało brakowało a pojmalibyśmy Hansa żywcem bądź martwego, ale gwardziści kiepsko rzucają halabardami... -Halabardami?- uniosła brwi Elsa, znając się na broni na tyle by wiedzieć, iż halabardami dźga się, siecze, ale nie rzuca. -Halabardami, no bo na korytarzach nie wiszą łuki ani jakieś, ja wiem, oszczepy, i gwardziści nie trafili i uciekł. Wybacz, starałam się, chciałam nawet rzucić w niego gęślami, które dla obrony zabrałam wcześniej grajkowi, ale były ładnie zdobione masą perłową, a znając moją celność utopiłabym je w oceanie... -Spokojnie, spokojnie, więcej już mi wiedzieć nie trzeba!- przerwała jej z rozbawionym uśmiechem starsza siostra. Anna próbująca walczyć lutnią? Młodsza z księżniczek posiadała chyba niewyczerpany zapas kreatywności. Zaraz jednak spoważniała, nieświadomie zaczęła podskubywać złotą koronkę przy jednej z rękawiczek. Wzniosła niepewny, wręcz przerażony wzrok na siostrzyczkę. -Anno... Czy ja dobrze robię?- spytała przyciszonym głosem, jakby nie chcąc zapeszać. -Ten ślub? Feliks nie wygląda na takiego złego jak się wydawał jak go pierwszy raz widziałam. Cóż, właściwie to sprawia wrażenie rozsądnego, poza tym ni on wiele on ciebie starszy, ni jakoś... Ha! Co ja gadam, twarz to ma przystojną, nie ma co łgać. Ładnie wyglądacie, jak ramię w ramię stoicie- zaczęła trajkotać, a Elsa, odczytawszy z tej tyrady brak siostrzanych zastrzeżeń odetchnęła nieco lżej. *** Anna wyglądała uroczo w sukni o poszerzanej spódnicy barwy głębokiej, ciemnej zieleni, wyszywanej szeroko wzdłuż krawędzi w symetryczny wzór złotymi oraz herbacianymi nićmi przetykanymi jeszcze drobnymi, idealnego kształtu perełkami, w czarnym gorsecie na szerokich ramiączkach ozdobionym dopasowanym do spódnicowego haftem oraz złotymi taśmami rozciągniętymi wzdłuż krawędzi, założonym na idealnie dopasowaną koszulę barwy pistacjowej z niewysoką stójką oraz mankietami wykończonymi cieniutką, białą koronką – była w końcu zima, więc nawet Anna miała prawo ubrać się skromniej, zakrywając ramiona oraz dekolt. Właściwie tym razem, w przeciwieństwie do dnia koronacji Elsy, gdy wszystkie kobiety prezentowały się z okolicami szyi oraz barków nagimi, jedynie Elsa zakryta była niemal po krawędzi szczęki, wszystkie panie ubrały się szczelniej, dla ciepła, Elsa zaś prezentowała alabastrową skórę najdrobniej nawet nie zmarszczoną śladem gęsiej skórki. Królowa Arendelle kroczyła powoli nawą pałacowej kaplicy, zaś jej tren lekką mgiełką obciążoną krawędziami z koronki oraz pereł, sunął za nią tak dostojnie, jak dostojnie ona unosiła koronowaną, jasną główkę, nie uginając się przed ceremonią niczym niewinne dziewczę gotowe poddać się woli męża. Feliks od pierwszego spotkania z tą kobietą wiedział, iż autonomia Arendelle nie pozostanie jedynie pustym słowem wypisanym w małżeńskim kontrakcie, a i tak zdecydował się pojąć ją za żonę. Coś dziwnego pchało go ku tej pannie, i ta sama jej cecha jednocześnie zdawała się go odpychać jak najdalej. Stał na podwyższeniu ołtarza, w złotym otoku korony Południowych Wysp, z kamienną twarzą czekając na uśmiechniętą łagodnie dziewczynę w której rozpuszczonych dziewiczo włosach połyskiwała korona Arendelle zmierzającą wprost ku niemu, w delikatnych, smukłych dłoniach skrytych pod półprzezroczystym materiałem rękawiczek trzymała lekko, jak gdyby nic nie ważył, przejrzysty, skrzący się bukiet lodowych kwiatów, w świetle padającym przez strzeliste okna kaplicy wydający się być wyszlifowanym z kryształu i diamentu. Była uderzająco piękna – uznał w myślach. „Piękniejsza niż na codzień” - uzupełnił, nie zdradzając żadnego zadowolenia bądź jego braku. Przyjęła jego dłoń, gdy bukiet zniknął, jak gdyby nigdy nie istniał, kiedy zaoferował ją w pomocy przy wstąpieniu na podwyższenie. Bez patrzenia w dół zebrała spódnice, by się w nie nie zaplątać. Wstąpiła na ołtarz. Ceremonia się rozpoczęła. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania